Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-y = 2$ $12x+4y = 3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-y = 2$ $-y = 3x+2$ $y = -3x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+4y = 3$ $4y = -12x+3$ $y = -3x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.